date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The manipulator's pet
The manipulator's pet by Highking_Antoine29 Prologue: A certain kiss. The maiden in front of him wasn’t human. His vision was still hazy he can't remember anything after he got out of school and just woke up standing there, with that thousands of questions appeared on his mind and he can't even answer all of those questions but that questions suddenly vanished due to what he saw in front of him. He can't just believe what he was seeing something unbelievable in front of him. “So you finally woke up?” Her beautiful soprano voice rang out in the air and he heard it and it seemed like it was exactly the only thing that this young man heard. She was standing there with an aura of majesty and certain beauty that would make someone speechless as one would see her. She wore a bright yellow orange dress that was exactly like the sun’s shining color. Truly he can't believe that she was there he tried to convince himself it was a dream but it wasn’t he knew that this is reality, reality that couldn’t be denied. She an existence that transcended the beauty of all that he met was there standing in front of him and smiled happily. She walked slowly steeping to him and closing to him and that made him drown in confusion in every single step that she took. She spoke to him but he didn’t hear it, it was as if he was listening to a muted video. In just a few steps she quickly came and neared her face until her nose collided with his. He now can clearly see the maiden in front of her a few moments ago; he can now grasp her figure, her pitch black hair that was darker than night, her eyes that were hazel and that time he was enticed by her. His attention was now cast on her and even his confused mind have now calmed due to her, his heart quickly skipped a beat then beat faster every minute that has passed. He tried to move but it was futile it was as if an invisible hand held him, preventing him to move. “Now please don’t move it’s futile…now that I have found you…I’m not going to let go of you anymore” “Wha-what’s happening?” “Everything’s going to be alright…it’s okay nothing’s going to happen.” Her smile was seen as her sweet feminine smell wafted his nose and then she did the unexpected. Her lips were quickly sealed by her, it was a surreal scene for the young man, an unbelievable moment that he couldn’t expect to happen, and he didn’t expect to have his first in a young age. For some reason he felt ‘power’ swelling inside him and that power was going to the maiden who kissed him but he didn’t care about that he only cared why a goddess-like existence would or perhaps more than a goddess existence like her would kiss him for some reason. “Tsk…he got the boy kill her! And then terminate the boy!” He heard faint voices as his consciousness faded away quickly. Streaks of blue light were quickly seen in the bright sky, but the girl that was with him wasn’t even fazed by that after that explosions were heard but she still stood there smiling at him and for some reason he felt that her power increased from what she had before. Now he knew that there was no turning back from this, this is a new path to a new life that he didn’t expect to come. It was the start of this young man’s life…it was all about him and his secret. A/N: It's another fan fiction but now It's an oc-centric tale of this guy and this gal... Hmm...still not going to reveal thier names! R&R please! Category:Fan fiction